herofandomcom-20200223-history
Five-Man Band
Five-Man Band is a group with consisting members The Hero-Sometimes either the other members The Leader-the one who leads is usually the Hero but not always The Lancer-Second in Command The Smart Guy- The Brains The Big Guy- The Brawns The Chick- The Peacekeeper also Sixth Ranger and team pets Examples *The Avengers: **The Hero: Captain America **The Lancer: Thor **The Smart Guy: Iron Man **The Big Guy: Hulk **The Chick: Black Widow **Sixth Ranger: Hawkeye *Mass Effect 1: **The Hero: Commander Shepard **The Lancer:Ashely Williams or Kaiden Alenko **The Smart Guys: Garrus Vakaraian and Tall'Zorah nar Rayya **The Big Guy: Urdnot Wrex **The Chick: Liara T' Soni *Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time **The Hero: Ratchet **The Lancer: Alister Azimuth **The Smart Guy: Clank **The Big Guy: Captain Qwark **The Chick: Talwyn Apogee (But only in the prequals) *One Piece **The Hero: Monkey D. Luffy **The Lancer: Roronoa Zoro **The Smart Guy: Usopp but sometimes Nami & Nico Robin **The Big Guy: Sanji & Franky **The Chick: Nami & Nico Robin **Sixth Ranger: Brook **Team Pet: Tony Tony Chopper *Star Wars **The Hero: Luke Skywalker **The Lancer: Han Solo **The Smart Guys: C-3PO, R2-D2, and Obi-Wan Kenobi **The Big Guy:Chewbacca **The Chick:Princess Leia Organa **Sixth Ranger:Lando Calrissian **Ecctenic Mentor: Yoda *Chicken Run **The Hero: Ginger **The Lancer: Rocky Rhodes **The Big Guy: Bunty **The Smart Guy: Mac (Chicken Run) **The Chick: Babs **Team Dad: Fowler *Bleach: **The Hero: Ichigo Kurosaki **The Lancer: Rukia Kuchi but nowadays Ishida while she's a mix of the chick and lancer while being the smart guy in the Substitution Arc. **The Smart Guy:Ishida Uryu but mostly nowadays the Lancer **The Big Guy:Yasutora "Chad" Sado **The Chick: Orihime Inoue **Sixth Ranger: Renji Abarai *Naruto: **In the Sasuke Retrival Arc: ***The Hero: Shikamaru Nara ***The Lancer: Naruto Uzumaki ***The Smart Guy: Neji Hyuga ***The Big Guy: Kiba Inuzuka ***The Chick: Choji Akimichi ***Sixth ranger: Rock Lee ***Team Pet: Akamaru **In Konoha History Arc **The Hero: Shikamaru Nara **The Lancer: Naruto Uzumaki **The Smary Guy:Sakura Haruno **The Big Guy: Choji Akimichi **The Chick: Ino Yamanaka **Sixth Ranger: Sasuke Uchiha **Naruto Shippuden ***The Hero: Naruto Uzumaki ***The Lancer: Sai ***The Smart Guy:Kakashi Hatake ***The Big Guy: Yamato ***The Chick: Sakura Haruno ***Sixth Rangers:the trios from Team 8,9,& 10 ***Team Pet: Akamaru **The Five Kage: ***The Hero: Tsunade ***The Lancer: Gaara ***The Smart Guy: Onoki ***The Big Guy:A ***The Chick: Mei Terumei *Soul Eater: **The Hero: Maka Albarn **The Lancer: Soul Eater Evans **The Smart Guy: Death the Kid **The Big Guy: Black Star **The Chicks:Tsubaki Nakatsukasa,Liz and Patty Thompson **Sixth Ranger:Crona **Team Pet:Blair *The Hellsing Organization **The Leader-Integra Hellsing **The Lancer/The Hero-Alucard **The Smart Guy-Walter C. Dornez **The Big Guy-Serva Victoria **The Chick/Face- Pip Bernadotte **Sixth ranger-Sir Hugh Islands,Sir Shellby M. Penwood and Sir Rob Walsh. **Sixth Ranger Traitor:Walter C. Dornez *Pretty Cure Series: **Yes! Pretty Cure 5!: This one's weird. The girls have two completely different group dynamics, which form two distinct Five Man Bands. The left-hand FMB is normally seen when the group is acting as an ordinary group of true companions and nothing more; when it's time to deal with matters more suited to a team of Magical Girls, like fighting the monsters, they switch to the right-hand FMB. (Well, except that Urara/Lemonade has a tendency to turn into a second Nozomi/Dream when the plot isn't focusing on either of them, putting her on the wrong side.): ***The Leader(s): Urara Kasugano & Cure Dream ***The Lancer(s): Karen Minazuki & Cure Rouge ***The Smart Guy(s): Komachi Akimoto & Cure Aqua ***The Big Guy(s): Rin Natsuki & Cure Mint ***The Chick(s): Nozomi Yumehara & Cure Lemonade ***Sixth Ranger: Kurumi/Milky Rose ***The Mentor(s): Koji and Natsu ***Team Pet(s): Milk, Coco and Nuts **Smile Precure!: ***The Hero & The Leader:Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy ***The Lancer:Akane Hino/Cure Sunny (Miyuki's closest friend and second-in-command) ***The Big Guy:Nao Midorikawa/Cure March ***The Smart Guy:Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty (Student Council Vice-President) ***The Chick:Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace ***Team Pet: Candy and Pop *Sailor Moon: **The Leader: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon **The Smart Guy: Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury **The Lancer: Rei Hino/Sailor Mars **The Big Guy: Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter **The Chick: Minako Aino/Sailor Venus **Tagalong Kid: Chibiusa/Sailor Mini Moon **Team Pet(s): Luna, Artemis and Diana *High School Of The Dead: **The Leader - Takashi Komuro **The Lancer - Rei Miyamoto **The Big Guy - Saeko Busujima **The Smart Guy - Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano (rarely The Chick) **The Chick - Shizuka Marikawa **Tagalong Kid - Alice Maresato **Team Pet - Zeke *Moster High: **The Hero: Frankie Stein **The Lancer: Cleo De Nile & Clawdeen Wolf **The Big Guy: Clawdeen Wolf & Lagoona Blue (the jock) **The Smart Guy: Ghoulia Yelps (the smartest ghoul in school) **Kid Appeal Character & The Chick: Draculaura **Sixth Ranger: Lagoona Blue & Cleo de Nile (the token enemy) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: (Played with; some members have been assigned the wrong roles to accommodate Haruhi.): **The Leader Haruhi Suzumiya (Really The Lancer) **The Lancer Itsuki Koizumi (Really The Smart Guy) **The Big Guy - Kyon (Really The Leader) **The Smart Guy - Yuki Nagato (Really The Big Guy) **The Chick - Mikuru Asahina **Sixth Ranger - Tsuruya (Not officially in the Brigade, but still frequently involved.) **Tagalong Kid - Kyon's sister (It's not even a question) **Team Pet Shamisen *Winx Club: **The Winx: ***The Leader: Bloom ***The Lancer: Stella ***The Smart Guy: Tecna, and sometimes Flora ***The Big Guy: Musa and Aisha ***The Chick: Flora ***Sixth Ranger: Aisha and Roxy **The Specialists: ***The Leader: Sky ***The Lancer: Brandon and Riven ***The Smart Guy: Timmy and sometimes Nabu ***The Big Guy: Riven ***The Heart: Helia ***Sixth Ranger: Nabu *Persona **SEBEC Route ***The Leader - The Main Character ***The Lancer - Reiji Kido ***The Smart Guy - Kei Nanjo ***The Big Guy - Masao "Mark" Inaba ***The Chick - Maki Sonomura **Snow Queen Quest ***The Leader - The Player Character ***The Lancer - Yukino Mayuzumi ***The Smart Guy - Eriko "Elly" Kirishima ***The Big Guy - Hidehiko "Brown" Uesugi ***The Chick - Yuka Ayase **Persona 2 Innocent Sin: The final party ***The Leader - Tatsuya ***The Lancer - Eikichi ***The Smart Guy - Jun ***The Big Guy - Lisa ***The Chick - Maya **Persona 3: SEES initially fits this trope, but is soon broken by the new recruits. ***The Leader - The Protagoinst ***The Lancer - Junpei Iori ***The Smart Guy - Mitsuru Kirijo ***The Big Guy - Akihiko Sanada ***The Chick - Yukari Takeba **Persona 4 ***The Leader - Yu Narukumi ***The Lancer - Yosuke Hanamura (Chie could count as well) ***The Smart Guy - Naoto Shirogane ***The Big Guy - Chie Satonaka and Kanji Tatsumi ***The Chick - Yukiko Amagi and Rise Kujikawa ***Team Pet - Teddie *Durarara!! **The Leader - Mikado Ryūgamine **The Lancer - Masaomi Kida **The Smart Guy - Shinra Kishitani **The Big Guy Shizuo Heiwajima **The Chick Anri Sonohara **Team Mom - Celty Sturluson (if not The Hero) **The Mentor - Simon Brezhnev *The organization of RKS **The Heroine: Spiritia Rosenberg **The Lancer: Freudia Neuwahl **The Smart Girl: Dolis Warmind **The Big Girl: Zorne Sepperin, Trauare Wrede, and Grolla Seyfarth **The Chick: Liebea Palesch **The Tagalong Kids: Luste Teuber and Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle **Team Mom: Sichte Meister **Team Dad: Count Michael Zeppelin (even to Sichte) *BlazBlue: **The Main Cast ***The Hero/Leader-Ragna the Bloodedge ***The Lancer-Jin Kisaragi ***The Smart Girl-Rachel Alucard ***The Big Guy-Hakumen ***The Chick-Noel Vermillion ***Sixth Ranger-Taokaka **The Six Heroes ***The Leader/Hero- Hakumen ***The Lancer-Jubei ***The Smart Guy-Konoe A. Mercury ***The Big Guy- Valkenhayn R. Hellsing ***The Chick-Trinity Glassfield ***Sixth Rangers-Clavis Alucard and Bloodedge ***Sixth Ranger Traitor-Yuuki Terumi **The Viglanties ***The leader/hero-Bang Shishigami ***The Lancer-Taokaka (proably left the position to aid Ragna) ***The Smart Guy-Carl Clover ***The Big Guy-Ada Clover ***The Chick-Platinum the Trinity *Transformers Animated **The Hero-Optimus Prime **The Lancer- Prowl **The Smart Guy-Rachet **The Big Guy-Bulkhead **Kid Appeal Character-Bumblebee **The Chick/Team Pet-Sari **Sixth Ranger-Jazz **Sixth Ranger Traitor-Shockwave/Longarm *''Transformers Prime'' **The Hero-Optimus Prime **The Lancer-Arcee **The Smart Guy-Ratchet (also the number two sometimes) **The Big Guy- Bulkhead **The Heart/Chick-BumbleBee **Sixth Rangers-Wheeljack and Smokescreen *Shadow Hearts **The Hero- Yuri Hyuga **The Lancer- Zhuzhen Li **The Smart Guy- Margarete Gertrude Zelle **The Big Guy- Keith Valentine **The Chick- Alice Elliot **Six Ranger- Halley Plunkett *Shadow Hearts: Covenant **The Hero- Yuri Hyuga **The Lancer- Karin Koenig **The Smart Guy- Gepetto **The Big Guy- Joachim Valentine **The Chick- dual roles portrayed by Anastasia Romanov and Lucia **The Six Ranger Kurando Inugami **Team Pet Blanca *Pokemon Ranger (Chicken Run) **The Hero- Solana **The Lancer- Lunick **The Big Guy- Lizabeth **The Smart Guy- Summer (Ranger) **The Chick- Kate (Ranger) **Team Dad: Jack Walker *Pokemon Ranger (Shinkenger version) **The Hero- Lunick **The Big Guy/The Lancer- Ben (Ranger) **The Heart- Solana **The Smart Guy- Kellyn **The Chick- Summer (Ranger) **Sixth Rangers- Ash Ketchum **Team Pet- Pikachu **Eleventh Hour Ranger- Angie *Pokemon Ranger (Gokaiger version) **The Hero- Lunick **The Lancer- Ben (Ranger) **The Big Guy- Summer (Ranger) **The Smart Guy/Kid Appeal Character- Kellyn **The Chick- Solana **The Sixth Ranger- Ash Ketchum []Yugioh DM]] **The Hero- Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi **The Lancer- Joey Wheeler **The Big Guy- Tristan Taylor **The Smart Guy- Seto Kaiba and Ryo Bakura and Rebecca Hawkins **The Chick- Tea Gardner and Serenity Wheeler **The Sixth Ranger- Duke Devlin **The Mentor- Grandpa Muto **Cool Big Sis- Mai Valentine Category:TV Tropes Terms